The Truth or Dare Galore
by IcedTeaLollies
Summary: Haru and Hana always liked playing Truth Or Dare. But when Hana's little sister decides to play with the Elgang on her birthday, it goes crazy! Will Somebody get a new love interest? Or will they get nightmares forever? Now accepting Truth or Dare ideas! And there are pairings and romance!
1. Intro

**OK, OK. I didn't realised I was supposed to NOT post my story in a format like that.( ok, to be honest, I can't read sophisticacted texts so I wasn't sure)**

**So, here is the rewritten story. Sorry to all out there .**

**PS: Aisha47, Haraeve (a friend HanaEve join in on the Truth or Dare fun!**

Characters:

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Void Princess

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Raven: Reckless Fist

Eve: Code Nemesis

Chung: Iron Paladin

HanaEve: Code Electra

Aisha47: Elemental Master

Harueve: Code Empress

Kutiesakura:Sniping Ranger

It was a rainy, grey day. Aisha47 sighed. "It's my birthday but we're not even having any fun!" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"NO!" Hara screamed while thumping her nasod fists on the ground. " I WANT TO DO SOMETHING! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING!"

As Hana suppressed Hara in a headlock, Haru suddenly had this REALLY BIG BRAINWAVE.

_What if... We invited the Elgang over? But... That'd still be boring. How about..._

"HOW ABOUT WE INVITE THE ELGANG OVER AND PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?!" Haru blurted out. She literally had a light bulb over her head.

"NONONONONONONON" screamed Hana. "LAST TIME I DID THAT I GOT DARED TO STICK MY HEAD IN A RUBBISH BIN"

"Ooooh Truth or Dare!" Aisha47 gave a mischievous smile and sprouted devil horns from her head. Well not really, but she smiled so mischievously that it gave the impression of it.

"I'll go get them." Haru grabbed the phone and dialled their number.

But they didn't know that was only the start to the truth or dare games...

**Haru: Erm... As a noob at ... I guess I screwed up...**

**Hana: It's ok *dumps a bucket of cookies on Haru***

**Hara: OI I WANT COOKIES TOO D:**

**Hana: Ugh fine. *Dumps raisin cookies on Hara***

**Hara: NOOOOO I WANT CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES**

**Haru: Um... Anyway see you next time... If I'm still here lol.**


	2. Hana's turn

**Ok, Im with back another chapter! Oh yeah, I forgot to say that the POV is always in the narrators POV unless I say so... I dunno**

Everyone glanced eagerly at the bottle in the middle of the circle. Elsword had beads of sweat rolling down his cheek. Aisha gritted her teeth over and over again. Aisha47 and Hara were smiling mischievously at the bottle with their devil horns on their heads.

"So..." Rena stared at the bottle with everyone as well. "Who's going to start?"

Of course, everyone wanted to be first. Kutie scrambled over to the the bottle but she had Elsword push her away. Haru grabbed the neck of the bottle, only to have Chung snatch it away. This continued for quite some while, until Hana managed to wrestle the bottle out of everyones grasp.

"OI! BE RESPECTFUL TO THE BOTTLE!" Hana's hand began to spark a familiar blue.

"Oh ship." Kutie turned the other direction and broke through the wall.

"HEY!" Aisha47 folded her arms."You broke down my house!"

"Uh... Aisha47..." Haru glanced worryingly at Hana before saying"That's not exactly what you should be worried abou-"

Too late.

"GIGAAAA STREAAAMMMMM!" Hana let a monstrous blue beam out of her hands, which of course, blasted everyone away as if they were little slips of paper.

"OH NOOOOO!" Screamed Aisha47, who'd somehow managed to avoid the killer blue beam. "Even more damage!" She pointed to the large hole that Hana had made in her house, then at the holw Kutie had made.

Anyway, after retrieving the Elgang from... America...(Yes, Hana's big blue beam is that strong. Note to self, never evoke her ever again), the Elgang decided to actually start playing Truth or Dare.

"I get to spin" Hana snatched the bottle away from Elsword's hands, in which he responded with a sad face.

Hana twirled the bottle around on the floor. it spun once, twice, three times, before halting to a sudden stop. Everyone held their breath.

It took one second to realize which unfortunate soul had the bottle landed on. Aisha47.

"OH NOOOOOO" Hana screamed. "I HAVE SCREWED"

"Why?" Elsword asked, denser than ever

"AISHA47 GONNA SCREW SOMEONE HERE THE NEXT TURN" Hana yelled with full rage.

"Heheheh." Aisha47 chuckled quietly to herself.

"AW NO FAIR!" Hara complained." I WANNA BE DARED"

"Thats new." Aisha giggled. "Never heard someone say that before."

Raven only just grunted.

" Um... Anyway Aisha," Hana started," truth or dare?"

"DARE." Smiled Aisha, adding a "hehehe" at the end.

"Ok... I dare you to swap your clothes with Aisha here." Hana pointed the the Void Princess.

"Oh that's easy." Aisha47 and Aisha went to the bathroom and came out looking like each other, except it looked as if Aisha had Elemental Master's hair and Aisha47 had Void Princess hair.

"Eh..." Aisha47 gaped at her tummy, which was clearly showing. "This feels a little strange..."

"Well.." Aisha swirled around her cloak thoughtfully. "I've haven't worn clothes with so much tummy coverage in a long time. Heh... I'm not used to it now."

And that was only the first day... What will await them?

**Haru: This is really hard to do, now that I think about it.**

**Raven: GRUNT**

**Haru: Erm... ANYWAY. Tune in next time for more truth or dare! This time it's Aisha47's turn! What will happen?**

**Raven: GRUNT**

**Haru: ARGH SAY SOMETHING ELSE RAVEN! Anyway, See you next time!**


	3. Aisha47's Turn

**Haru: Hi! I'm back with my spellchecker lol.**

**Elsword: You uploaded this later than usual...**

**Haru: SHUT UP YOUR NOT THE ONE HAVING TO DO SCHOOLWORK AND PRACTICING YOUR TRUMPET! ALL YOU DO IS HIT THE PEANUTS OUT OF MONSTERS AND GET GOLD FOR DOING IT!**

**Elsword: Whoa. Chill. I'm not the only one.**

**Elgang: YOU OFFENDED US D:**

**Haru: Oh snap. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter. *runs away in a random direction with the Elgang chasing after***

Aisha47 smiled mischieviously like the little devil she is." Hehehe..." She giggled quietly to herself as she picked up the glass bottle. Hana scrowled as she watched Aisha47 spin the bottle once, twice, three times until their finally halted to a sudden stop. Everyone looked at the direction the bottle pointed.

It.

Was.

Chung.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed Chung as he slammed his back to the wall. "OH FUDGE, IM SCREWED."

"Hehehe..." Aisha47 had a strange creepy smile plastered on her face. " IT'S MY BIRTHDAY CHUNG! I DARE YOU TO GO AND KISS ELSWORD! MUAHAHAHAHHA"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Elsword and Chung both screamed in unity. "WHY DO I HAVE TO KISS HIM!?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! MUHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!"

"Well,"Elsword drew a in a huge breath as he pulled Chung closer to his lips,"I always... HATED YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Screamed Chung in a high pitched girly voice.

Haru pulled a face, "Is that your natural voice? Hahaha..."

"Well, here goes nothing." Elword pulled Chung in for a wet, sloppy kiss while Chung resisted unwillingly.

"Ngh... Why should I kiss you?!"

"Well... it's because Aisha47 here asked for it and dared us." Elsword rolled his eyes. Gripping Chung's shoulders, he pulled him even closer.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GET THE CAMERA, HARU!" Screamed Aisha47 while Hana looked away.

"Ok, Master Aisha47" groan let out a groan before going to fetch the camera. "Dont kiss yet, guys."

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KISS ELSWORD!" Chung cried out while thumping his fists on Elsword.

"Apple." Haru randomly said when she came back. "Now you guys can kiss. PSST CHUNG GIVE ELSWORD A BIG SMOOCHIE ON THE LIPS."

Elsword once again pulled Chung closer to his lips, with Chung letting him pull him closer without any delay.

"Chung must've given up resisting" Rena whispered to Haru.

And then.

Eve came back from her unexpected shopping trip and slapped both of them.

"NOOOOOOOOO EVVVVEEEEE!" Aisha47 suddenly started malfunctioning, which is weird because humans don't malfunction.

"What?" Eve replied in her monotone voice. "They were kissing. It is only natural is slap them."

And everyone started malfunctioning except for Eve, Hana, Elsword and Chung. Get better, everyone. You'll have a big day tomorrow...

**Haru: aaaand that's it!**

**Aisha47: WAIT SO ELSWORD AND CHUNG NEVER GOT TO KISS?! DARN IT! EVE YOU DERP!**

**Eve: But it is nat-**

**Aisha47: DON'T YOU DARE GET ON THE NATURAL SPEECH AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Haru: Actually I wanted to see it too.**

**Aisha47: Then- hey. didn't you have the whole Elgang chasing after you?**

**Haru: *Points to a pile with the whole Elgang (excluding Eve) tied up.***

**Hana: How'd you do that? AND HEY, THIS IS ALL I GET TO SAY IN THIS CHAPTER?!**

**Haru: Yes. Now shut up.**

**Elgang: We'll get you for this!**

**Haru: Anyway, see you next time!**


	4. Chung's Dream

**Haru:HELLOIMBACK!**

**Raven: What's up with the sudden rush?**

**Haru: WHATSUDDENRUSH**

**Raven: ...**

**Haru: ANYWAY IM SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A FREAKISHLY LONG TIME BUT I WILL BE POSTING BUT IM TRYING TO TRAIN ALL MY CHARACTERS SO YEAH...**

**Aisha:You must be very busy.**

**Haru: ANYWAYHEREISTHENEWCHAPTERITSABOUTCHUNG'SDREAMLOL**

Chung POV

I wake up, lying on the cold, hard wooden floor.

_Wait a sec, we don't have cold hard wooden floors in our house._

"NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!" I scream out to no nobody in particular. I stand myself up and find my limbs are as stiff as ever.

"Hehehe..." crackles a strangly familiar voice. "Now Chung, you shall play my game forever..."

I swirl around and look behind me and make out a purple haired girl with a white cloak draped around her. Her pigtails hung in front of her shoulders and were secured in place by golden hairties.

"Aisha...47?!"

"Hehehe..." Aisha47 laughs manically. _CRAP NOT GOOD NOT GOOD._

"I dare you to kiss Eve! KISS AISHA! KISS RENA! KISS... ME!"

"NONONOONONNOONONONNONO!" I try to run away from that Aisha47 maniac, but instead, hands pop out from underneath me and grab my legs before I can get some distance away from her.

"Don't go."cries out a monotone voice. "Please stay here. I'm lonely and I want to play a game."

"EVE?!" I saw a silvery head erupt from floor hard wooden floor. "OH FUDGE, NOT YOU TOO!" I strain to pull my legs free but Eve held on to me with an iron grip.

"Now..." I see Aisha47 step closer to me in my rooted spot." We can play Truth or Dar-"

"Tea spill."

"ARROW STABBAH!"

A blonde haired figurine and a silver haired girl lands in front of me, and Aisha47 disappears into the darkness. Which wasn't safe to say anymore anyway. The darkness was banished and it let the bricht shine through.

" Harueve."

"And Kutiesakura here to save you! Oh lookie here. Hello Chungie boy!" The blonde replies. Now I remember her. She was that elf...

"Are you guys... In my dream as well? Wait, what? Dream?" I question myself.

"Oh don't worry." Kutiesakura flicked her hair back. "Our job is to cleanse people's dreams so they don't get nightmares. Unless they really, REALLY deserve it."

"In other words." Haru proceeded to explain, "We are actually all having the same dream."

I look up at my saviors. "Thank you so much!" I cry out," but I have one more favour to ask of you."

" What is it?" Haru asks.

"Give Aisha47 a bad dream, please."

And with that, I wake up.

" OMGOMGOMG IM GLAD THATS OVER!" I let out a huge sigh.

I dress myself up in my usual wear (Armor armor armor) and head off into the kitchen.

Haru was her usual derpy self again, and Kutiesakura was derpish too. No nightmare saving heroes here.

" Argh," I look behind me and I see Aisha47 walk over in such a way we all thought she was a zombie. "Today I had the weirdest dream."

"What was it?" Everyone asks curiously.

" I dreamed I was Chung and Chung was me and I got chased by...me."

_So my favour was granted!_

****I look at Haru and Kutiesakura, and they both wink at me.

**Haru: *yawns***

**Hana: Are you ok? what time is it?**

**Haru: 10:30...pm**

**Hana: Get some rest. Seriously.**

**Haru: Anyway, this chapter has been about Chung more. And bye.**


	5. Chung's Turn

**Haru: Hello. Back with another chapter.**

**Elgang: Where were you?**

**Haru: I was training a Rena and TRYING to make a CR but I ended making a TR...**

**Elsword: Huh. So you're more stupid than-**

**Haru: *Pours hot boiling tea into Elsword's mouth***

**Elsword: ABUBBUBUBUBUUBUBUBLALALA**

**Haru: That's what you get for saying I'm dumb. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Haru POV

I watched everyone sit down on the soft carpet. It was a new day, and a new morning. Rena placed a deep green bottle in the middle of the circle we had made.

"My turn!" Squeals Chung. He grabs the bottle excitedly and spun it once, twice, three times until it finally halted to a stop.

"Oooooohhh Raven~" Rena teased, " You're in trouble~"

We all stared at Raven, then the bottle. Then Raven again, then the bottle. This was repeated for quite a while until Chung finally broke the silence.

"ENOUGH I WANNA DARE RAVEN ALREADY!"

"I wonder what you'll come up with, Chung." I sniff.

Hana frowned. " You're more sensible than any of us, Chung. Come up with something sensible."

Hara giggled while she stroked her silver thorny hair. "Don't listen to Hana, Chung."

"NO CHUNG." Hana frowned even harder and put her hands on her hips." LISTEN TO ME!"

"Don't listen to Hana" Giggled Hara once again. This was getting pretty creepy, even for me.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HANA!"

"LISTEN!"

"DON'T LISTEN!"

"ARGH JUST LEMME DO THE THING!" Chung threw his hands up hopelessly in the air. Now it's my turn to giggle. Chung is so cute when he's frustrated. Uh... not that he's cute or anything... Oh wait. I just said he was cute.

"Erm... anyway. Truth or Dare, Raven?"

"Truth."Replied Raven in a gruff tone.

"Oh, so do you like Rena, Raven?" Chung asked so sweetly that if I ate him there and then I would've gotten a sugar rush.

"Urm.." Raven seems to have little beads of sweat trickling down his face ,"URM... "

"Oh _pleeeeaaasssseee _Raven! Tell us!"

"Chung," Eve started, "I do not think this is quite a good idea."

"Relax!" Chung flapped his hand in front of him to show that is was all fine. "Rena and Raven will get a happy love life together and forever! Kissy kiss kiss, muahmuahmuah."

"Chun-" I cry out. Oopsies. Too late.

Raven pounces on the poor, unsuspecting blondie and pinned his arms to his back.

"Why do bad things always happen to Chung?" Kutie butted in "First the dream, and now thi-"

"ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME?" screams Chung.

"Hmm... how about... NO." The Elgang let Chung get beaten to a pulp by Raven and sipped tea (obviously, I had to do all the work).

And later after eating lunch, I managed to find an unconscious Chung tied up in my closet. Thanks a lot, Raven. Now my whole closet is contaminated. On the other hand, Chung is quite cute. I think I'll put him to rest on my bed. _Tee hee..._

* * *

**Haru: and that's it!**

**Chung: so... I get to sleep on Haru's bed? Ew.**

**Haru: OI I SAID YOU WERE CUTE, OK?!**

**Chung: Ew. You said I was cute?**

**Haru: Ugh. Anyway, I want you guys to put some truth or dare ideas into the reviews! I wanna see what th fans have in mind! So, post a review saying you want someone to do this or this or whatever, and I'll choose one out and put in my fanfiction!**

**Chung: Is this you just being lazy because you can't think of any other ideas?**

**Haru: NO SHUT UP. Anyway, I'll see you next time (and next I wanna see lots of reviews! Or I'll spill tea on you when you're sleeping!)**


	6. Raven's Turn

**Haru: Hello, I'm with another chapter!**

**Ara: Took you long enough.**

**Haru: Oh, and I forgot to say, please welcome Elesis and Ara.**

**Elsword: Uhm... why is my sister here...?**

**Elesis: To make sure you don't do anything to poor Aisha here!**

**Elsword: Why would I do anything like ****_that_**** to Aisha?**

**Elesis: Cuz' I know you will *wink***

**Haru: Anyway, now that you've gotten to know the new characters, lets start!**

* * *

Haru POV

It was a very boring afternoon today. Well, not exactly. Today, after lunch, I managed to find an unconsious Chung tied up in my closet.

"Well..." Rena twidled her thumbs," How about we play more Truth or Dare?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Wow Rena. I can't believe that you can't see this Chung tied up and unconsious here" I plop the blondie STILL tied up in front of her.

"OK WHO DID THIS?!" She screams. "TELL ME NOW!"

No body answers. And the dark aura increased.

Suddenly, Chung opened his weary eyes. "Um... Why are you guys staring at me like that?" He shifted around and sat up. "And WHY am I tied up?!"

"Erm..." I felt very awkward all of a sudden, because I realised I had to explain AND wrench his hands free from the rope. "Weeellll... You see, Raven tied you up and put you... in my closet... So..."

"CLOSET?!"

"Yeah..."

Elsword rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on, I want to play this game already!"

And with that, we all organised ourselves into a circle and placed a bottle into the middle of the circle.

Raven hid away a sneaky smile, then twirled the bottle around. Once, twice, three times, until the bottle finally halted to a stop. And whaddaya know, the bottle landed on Eve.

"Ooh, Eve." I smirk from behind Chung as I impassively tried to undo the bounds. "This is gonna be interesting~"

"You even trying?" He asks.

I ignored his comment and continued watching the game.

"Alright." Raven grunts," Truth or Dare, Eve?"

"Truth." Replied the silver haired Nasod.

"Hmm... How about this." Raven inhales calmly (which can only be successfully attempted by Raven) and blurted out "Who do you like more, Elsword, Chung or Raven?"

"OMFG" I cry out while slamming my head into Chung's back. "WHY DONT PEOPLE LEARN FROM OTHER PEOPLE'S MISTAKES?"

"You just gave me a bruise for life." I heard Chung mumble.

I watched Hana and Kutie simultaneously do a facepalm, however, Hara only giggled, along with Aisha47.

"Such insolence!" Eve cried,"I have only ever heard that from Elsword-"

"Hey." Elsword grumbles.

"- And that was only when he opened my El energy capsule!"

"I'm guessing that's just another way of saying Raven is screwed." I replied, not even bothering to try untie Chung.

Raven said nothing, he only smiled, and that was his last move before Eve slapped him into oblivion.

We all stared at the remains of Raven.

"Sooo... What should we do now...?" I asked, even questioning my question.

"YOU SHOULD UNTIE ME, THAT'S WHAT!"

I whip around to find a pretty pissed Chung tied up.

"Wait a sec- how is it even my job?" I shrug,"It's your fault in the first place."

"But-but-BUT!"

I ran away, with the Elgang following right behind me.

* * *

**Haru: So there my chapter is.**

**Elesis and Ara: We didn't even says anything. How can you say we're in the story if you don't even put us in it?**

**Haru: Anyway, I want more ideas! I except more from you, Hana.**

**Hana: Oi.**

**Chung: Maybe you don't get any ideas CUZ YOU TIED ME UP AND LEFT ME ON THE CARPET.**

**Haru: Hush now. I want more ideas. Give me ideas and I'll set Chung free.**

**Chung: How did I suddenly become your hostage again?**


	7. Eve's Turn

**Haru: Hello again.**

**Chung: Where were you? I've been tied up here for like a week and nobody cares!**

**Haru: I was sick and I still kind of am.**

**Chung: EW GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK HARU OAO**

**Haru: *inches closer to Chung* **

**Chung: *Shuffles away from Haru***

**Rena: -_- Would you PLEASE stop doing that. You're ruining the carpet.**

**Haru: I m not THAT sick. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Haru POV

Croutons.

"WHERE ARE MY CROUTONS IN MY SOUP" I suddenly scream. I wake up on the carpet with everyone staring at me.

Soaking wet.

"Who wet me? Ok, that sounds weird- who made me wet?"

"Erm," Chung raised his hand," I did. Eve malfunctioned and started slapping everyone for no reason and you didn't get away fast enough."

"Huh? How'd you not get caught by Eve then?" _I remembered him being tied up..._

"I did." He points to a white bandage on his pure white white skin.

_Good thing I got away with nothing... _I thought as I heaved a sigh of relief.

"MORE!" Cried out Hara as she flailed her arms around,"MORE I WANT MORE TRUTH OR DARE PLEASEEEEEEE"

Everyone grumbled as they arranged themselves to please the little nasod.

"Eve's turn, right?" I questioned. Me being unconcious had a large impact on my memory.

Eve reluctantly grabbed the bottle and spun it around. We all stared at the bottle with our beady eyes as it turned around-a little bit like a ballet dancer spinning around.

I saw Chung bite his lips as the bottle stopped VERY CLOSE TO HIM.

But it didn't stop on him.

It stopped on the person to his right.

It stopped on me.

I felt myself shed a sweat. "Eheheh... Uhm... I pick truth?"

Eve blankly stared at me. I swear, her eyes stab people. Just like Hana, but even worse.

I fiddled with my green ribbons that were tied around my white braids. _Wait since WHEN were they green?!_

"Truth?" Enquires Eve one last time. "Are you sure?"

I watched her laugh like a maniac, possibly like any Code Nemesis should. Well, at least, I think they do. After all, she DID get corrupted with her Code Nemesis code.

"NONONONONONONONO I actually pick d-dare please." I saw Chung roll his eyes, but I guess he doesn't know anything at all.

Eve gave me a smirk-the type that Hara and Aisha47 always give me. I knew she wasn't planning on anything good.

Eve stroked her drones thoughtfully (as I punched mine angrily). "Hm... I dare you to kiss-"

I came up with a good plan on the spot as Eve went through her dare. "OH MY GOSH I AM SUDDENLY SICK!"

"AW GROSS" Complained the boys. They obviously did not want to kiss a girl who had threw up.

I made really unrealistic gagging noises and saw Hana deadpan at me. I managed to earn one slap from Eve and a Chung's destroyer poked in my stomach.

"If you're going to throw up, please do it in the toilet!"

_Welp. That didn't work._

"Alright. Go on." I flapped my hand while doing a facepalm. "Explain your dare."

Eve nodded. "Haru, I dare you to kiss Chung."

I tapped my head. "Are my ears working properly? Did I hear that correctly?"

Chung had really large eyes. And when I say large, I mean REALLY REALLY LARGE. Rena giggled at the shocked Chung. "Those are the widest eyes I have ever seen, Chung."

Eve frowned at me. "So is this what humans do when they want to ignore something?"

Elsword gave a pervy smile, which was followed by a smack by Aisha's staff.

I leaned in closer to Chung, and he smelt wonderful. NO WAIT I MEAN I leaned in closer to Chung and whispered in his ear: "Hey, shouldn't we go on a crazy frenzy and tie Eve up or something? Cuz' that's what they did..."

Chung blinked at me before answering. "Yeah, but shouldn't we give the Elgang some excitement for once? Because we had like, nothing for the last two rounds."

"So you want to kiss?"

"N-no, but-"

I pulled Chung in for a kiss before he could reject anymore. He was clearly not enjoying it, I could tell. But that didn't mean... Uhm... I didn't enjoy it... Whatever.

"MMFMFMFMFMFMMFMFMFFFFFFF!" Screams Chung behind his human "gag". Which I guess could be translated to: "LEMME GO YOU UNRELATED FREAKPIZZA"

"Haha... serves you right Chung." Chuckled Raven. He pulled out a cigarette and started smoking for some reason.

"Raven?" Rena placed her hands on her hips. "I thought you quit."

"Not too late to get started, Rena."

"AWWW GIMME A HUG" Rena lept on to Raven, which was unfair because I was still enjoying my kiss (not so much for Chung trying to bite my lips to try and stop kissing me)

After the kiss, I found Chung lying weakly on his bed, pouting.

"Well what's the matter?" I asked.

"You hate me." He pouts.

"How is that a problem?"

"Elsword thinks you love me."

"AWWWW GIMME A HUG" I cry out as I leap on to Chung. Now I know how Rena feels like. Now I know how to give someone a really violent back massage. Mission accomplished.

**Haru: My stories seem to be getting longer and longer these days.**

**Aisha: Maybe you're becoming a bookworm, like me! :D Oh wait, that was the EM path. Nevermind.**

**Haru: As a VP, you should study a little more.**

**Aisha: As a rebel, I should rebel more.**

**Haru: You can't reason with a rebel. Anyway, please come back for some more Truth or Dare stories! I want your feedback! Even is its criticism, cuz I can still learn stuff.**


	8. Going Out!

**Haru POV**

I stumbled in the darkness as I made my way to our garden.

"Hana?" I asked about every five seconds. "Are we there yet?"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" She answered about every five seconds.

Hara was more mature than me. "Where are we going,exactly? And why?" She asked. _Now why hadn't I thought of asking that question?_

"We're going to the garden to play Truth or Dare." Hana said as she opened the mossy gate to our garden.

"BOO!" Cried out a familiar honey-sweet voice. A girl with yellow hair and long, thin ears popped out of the bushes. "Where do you think you're all going?~"

Hana deadpanned (she does that a lot) before rolling her eyes. "Rena, we're just going out at midnight to play Truth or Dare."

"We'll can I join then?~"

We dragged her with us without answering her question.

* * *

We all stared at the bottle.

"How is it going to spin." I asked in a very flat tone.

"You're right..." Hana stroked her hair. "How about we just do paper scissors rock instead?"

We did the paper scissors rock thing in silence. I managed to lose again.

"Hey..." I realised as soon as I lost. "Isn't it my turn?"

Rena giggled at me. "You already lost the game,so too late~"

Hana frowned. "Don't make Haru do anything...weird again."

Hara suddenly popped up again. "Look!" She exclaimed. "The Hunger Games Book 1!"

Rena literally had a lightbulb over her head. "I have the perfect idea! Why don't you and Chung go out into Shadow Forest and camp there during the night?"

"THATS NOT PERFECT AT ALL!" Hana snapped. "WHAT IF THEY GET EATEN BY THE LITTLE WHITE WITCHES THERE?!"

Rena chuckled at Hana's argument. "I think they've already done this Dungeon a lot of times-enough to know that White Witches aren't exactly strong and scary. Now, where's that Chung..."

* * *

Moments later, the rest of the Elgang were outside and holding a captive Chung.

Hara smiled, and let a Nasod Camera float behind me.

"Waitasec." I stuttered. "You're _stalking me?_

"Well, it wouldn't be a dare if we couldn't see what you were doing." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now go."

The Elgang pushed me and Chung into the dark and slightly scary forest (ok, I admit it wasn't slightly scary, it was very scary, and I almost clung on to Chung)

"Ehh..." I felt my body temperature dropping in the forest (BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON, _SOMEONE _PUT A COOLING SYSTEM IN THE FOREST. FOR GOODNESS SAKE, ITS A FOREST, NOT A SNOWCAPPED ICEBERG) "Chung... I'm cold.."

The instant i said that, he repelled away from me. "WELL DON'T ASK ME FOR HELP, IM COLD TOO!"

"WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WEARING ALL THAT ARMOR! IM ONLY LIKE, WEARING A...skimpy...dress...

Oh my.

I bet the people back at our home are laughing their heads off now.

**Hana POV**

"BUAHAHAHAHAA!" Elsword laughed, like the crazy maniac he is. "SHES WEARING A SKIMPY DRESS!"

Elesis joined in on the fun too. "Ah, Chung, wanna do-"

"SHUT THE EL UP YOU ELLING PEOPLE!" I snapped, once again. "I thought Elesis was here to look after Elsword, not teach him the wrong things!"

Aisha tapped her head. "Stupid minds think alike."

"Hush!" Hara excitedly pointed at the screen. "Listen!"

"What?" Asked Chung. "What's wrong, Haru?"

"NOTHING YOU STUPID SALTED CHUNG PERV!" Slap.

"Oh mai." Raven stared at the screen. "That's going a little too far."

"NO IT ISN'T!" retorted Hara. "IT'S GOING PERFECTLY FINE!"

I face palmed, then continued watching the camera eagerly.

**Haru POV**

"OW!" Chung held his red hot face. "What was that for?"

"WELL, ONE, CUZ YOU'RE STUPID, AND TWO, SINCE I SLAPPED YOU, YOU'RE ALREADY WARMED UP, AREN'T YOU?!" I let out a "Hmf!" And sat on the ground.

Chung sat next to me, so I turned around.

"Did you know..." Chung started.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk to you." I felt my face burning red.

"...that you're sitting on a white witch."

"WHAT?!" I instantly sat up and saw nothing there.

"Oh my." Mocked Chung. "You really are gullible, just like how Hara says you are."

I swear, I heard the camera laugh. Maybe it did.

I pulled down hard on Chung's hair. Yup, that's how pissed I am.

"OUCH WHAT THE FUDGECAKE DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I let go and Chung stroked his hair protectively.

"Maybe... If you STOP TEASING ME, I'll explain." I said in a honey-sweet-but-poisoning sort of tone.

"How would you like it... If I DID THIS?" He pulled off my green ribbons and threw them into who-knows-where.

"Damn it Chung... How dare you throw away my TiriTiri ribbons!" I imagined a Hana dead panning at me after I said that.

"How do you like it NOW?" Chung smirked at me.

"Oberderp and Opeliderp, go and tie this guy up. He's making me sick." I summoned out a portal and out come my two guardians. Oberderp held Chung while Opheliderp tied him up.

**Hana POV**

This was getting really out of hand.

I blinked at the screen, dumbfounded.

"H-hey!" Chung cried out. "Let me go, you idiot!"

A large tree came stomping toward Haru and Chung, and then, the screen turned to black (Large stomping trees are very dangerous. Please refrain from standing in front of them).

My heart almost skipped a beat. "Guys!" I yelled out. "Somethings going on, the screen turned black and-"

"The screen turned black?!" Exclaimed Aisha47. "Oh... Hana... You know what's happening..."

"SHUT THE EL UP, LITTLE SISTER, THEY'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" I snapped. Honestly, the amount of "those" jokes today...

Rena's eyes turned big. "The camera must be broken. And a large tree? You're not saying it's dangerous, right?"

Hara flailed her arms around. "OH NO OH NO OH NO! AT THIS RATE, WE'LL MISS OUT ON EVERYTHING!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. Seriously? The screen turns black and all you care about is whenever you're missing anything? Really?

**Haru POV**

I stood my ground as I watched this Large, stomping tree come stomping right up to us. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Quickly! Untie me!" Exclaimed Chung.

"No way, you're annoying, and I can do it myself."

"HAAARRRRRRUUUUUU!" I watched him as he wiggled everywhere, but my Opheliderp's rope tying ways couldn't be challenged.

_That's what you get for pulling my hair. _I thought. I launched myself at the Large Tree, but I instantly got knocked down.

"Go, Obederp and Opheliderp. Use assault derp" I picked myself up.

I watched the spear crash on to the Large Tree.

"Job done." I said. I clapped my hands together. "Now what shall we-"

"HAAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUU!" Screamed two people at the same time. Weird. Since when were there two Chungs?

"BEHIND YOOOOOUUUUUU!"

I whipped around and saw a Large Tree about to fall on me. But there was no way I could react fast enough.

"TASERTASERTASERTASER!" Yelled out a familiar voice. Was it Hana?

Well, duh. She's a Battle Seraph now.

The Large Tree behind me exploded. Nope, that isn't a overstatement, it really exploded.

"Shall we return home now?" Asked Hana. Oh, yes.


	9. The First Truth

**Haru: Hello and welcome to the Turht or Dare Galore! **

**Chung: 0_o Why hello.**

**Haru: Ok, so Hana asked me if I could a co op on this story, so the next chapter will not be written by me.**

**Aisha: *Pats Hana on the back* Congrats, Hana! **

**Haru: Aw, Aisha! Pet me! QAQ**

* * *

**Haru POV**

"My turn!" I exclaimed. Everyone gathered into a circle again as I placed the bottle into the middle.

Elsword grinned. "So, what do you have in that dirty mind, Haru?"

I ignored Elsword and spun the bottle. _So this is what it's like to spin the bottle!_ I thought. _It's like a rollercoster ride! I could decide the fate of someone right at my fingertips!_

The bottle spun once, twice, three times until it slowly stopped to a halt.

Someone playing some seriously weird tunes from their phone while I watched the bottle stop. No, wait these were very familiar-

"ELSWORD!" I scream , and I was literally fuming red.

"Oh, hm?" Elsword looked up from the blue screen.

"GET OFF MY PHONE NOW." I stared at the red haired brat coldly.

"Then you won't mind if I play this?" Elsword grins. He presses a button, and out comes a song.

_Hey baby, hey baby, let's rock and roll!_

I quickly snatch my phone off him and slap across the cheek before sitting back next to Chung, who leaned toward me and said:

"You know, the bottle is facing Elsword. Get your revenge!"

"Oh is it? Really?" Elsword the loud mouthed red head turned the bottle toward Chung, in which he replied by turning it back to him. This went on for a really long time.

Until Rena stopped them both. _Nicely._

"Ok." I started. "Truth or Dare, Elsword?"

"I'm not stupid as the others." Elsword placed his hands behind his head, as if to say he was carefree about his choice. "I pick truth."

I smile at him. "Then what, is your most embarassing moment?"

He stops for a moment. Then he starts to laugh. But not one of those friendly laughs. It was a... Let's just say a nervous laugh.

"Um." Elsword twiddled his fingers around. "Uhm..."

Aisha nudged him. "Come on, spit it out."

Elsword takes in a huge breath. "Well, when I was in primary, me and Aisha had to share a bed-"

I fold my arms. "Not good enough."

"-and I managed to roll on top of her while asleep." Elsword's face now matched his hair, and you could barely tell from his hair and his face. Aisha was blushing as well, only not as much as him.

At that point, Eve showed some emotions. She grinned. "What else happened, Elsword? I do recall something else."

Hana let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. At least this is better than our health lessons."

"And then Eve came in and wondered what we were doing." Elsword buried his face in his hands, as if to say his face could potentially burn up at any minute. "So she filmed us for an hour and went into her lab to investigate. But she accidentally set the dials to global, and instead of the news, or cartoons, or whatever, they got me and Aisha in bed. Aisha later killed me for it, don't worry."

Rena hugged Elsword. "Aw, you poor thing!" She stared at the laughing Hara coldly, before laughing herself. "Hehe...How...Did...Aisha...Feel...About...BWAHAHA HAHAHAHHA!"

Elsword pushed Rena away and started crying like a little girl in Aisha's arms. We could only stare at him as Aisha patted his head.

"There there." Aisha smiled. "It's okay. Ignore the big meanie over there."

"B-but they all laugh at me!" Sniffed Elsword in his baby voice.

And then I realised, I really could decide the fate of people, and it was at my fingertips.

* * *

**Haru: Something tells me we need to change the genre here.**

**Aisha: But we can't fit three genres into one story!**

**Haru: Oh well. Anyway, Leave a review, cause I need advice, whenever you're just yelling at me or giving advice!**


	10. Not For The Weak Hearted!

**A/N Sorry for the big delay in uploading my stories. It's because HANA isn't actually writing her story, she gave up. So instead of a chapter made by Hana, this is a chapter made by me. So blame it all on Hana. Yup.**

**And, just so you know:**

**KutieSakura: Not including her anymore.**

**Altaru: An Alternate version of me, more calm and cooler, will not be replacing normal Haru. Job class: DW**

* * *

Haru POV

"Heh heh..." chuckled Elsword. "It is finally my turn. Now you shall witness the power of this bottle! Who will it pick? Who is the unlucky, lonely one? Heh heh heh..."

I sighed. "He's gone crazy."

Elsword placed the bottle down into the middle of the circle we formed. He laughed like a maniac as he spun the bottle, once ,twice , three times, until it stopped on a purple headed girl.

It landed on Altaru. What great luck for her first time.

"Well Altaru." Elsword smirked, obviously having some weird plan in his head. "What is it, Truth or Dare?"

The Other Me stared at the bottle thoughtfully, like how Eve did when it was her turn. She pulled her purple corkscrews down and fiddled with them.

Elsword watched Altaru pull her pigtails over and over again, until he finally had enough. He flipped a table over.

"Argh, Altaru!" He shrieked. "JUST GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH OR ILL DECIDE FOR YOU,YOU IDIOT!"

Hana deadpanned. "The only idiot here is you, Elsword Baka."

"Alright, I've decided." Altaru stood up. "I pick Dare, Elsword."

My eyes widened. I wish I could've warned her. That was the worst choice anyone could make in the world.

"Oh, really?" Elsword shot a mischievous look towards Chung, who up his hands up in defeat. "Let's see if you like Chungs, then. I dare you to kidnap Chung and pretend to hold him hostage. Chung, you have to try and escape from her clutches. You both have three hours."

Aisha47 and Hara both were laughing so hard the camera was shaking as well. Rena shot a worried glance towards Elsword, which he ignored entirely. Chung was still trying to take it all in._So typical of them. _I thought.

Elsword glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "And... GOAT!"

No body moved. Well, except for Chung, for course. He can be tricked that easily.

I shot a deadly glance towards Elsword. "If you're going to lead this whole thing, then can we actually start properly in the first place? Or do you need help pronouncing "go"?"

"Eh heh heh heh..." Elsword rubbed the back of his head innocently. "Let me try again..."

" One... Two... Three... GO!"

* * *

**Altaru POV**

Everyone watched a brilliant fight between me and Chung. I wrestled him to the floor and his face turned into a tomato, before he threw me off him. Elsword giggled, which I think would be unacceptable as a boy.

At last, I had him pinned to the wall, hands above his head. Everyone else was practically rolling on the floor laughing, but who cares-I've got him, and I've won... Sorta.

"Well done Altaru." Elsword clapped, probably not for me, but for our fight. "That... Was hilarious. Perfect. I got it all on tape."

Hana started going "OI! OI! OI!" like a pig **(A\N If Hana is out there reading this, that's exactly what one of my friends suggested.)**

Chung struggled in my grip, twisting his hands this way and that, but I held him like I was one of them beefy wrestlers. But then I realised I was watching him for too long.

"W-what is it?" Chung blushed and looked down at his toes. "Is there something on my face?"

I blinked. "Oh what? Oh, uh, sorry. I just thought how amusing it was that you were squirming around like that in my grip."

"OOOOH!" Everyone chorused in this babyish tone that everyone does when they hear you're in trouble. Except for Hana. She blushed and turned away.

Elesis slapped Elsword on the back. "This is quite a nice topic you chose for truth or dare, eh? You wanna remake it with you and-"

"Shut up Elesis." Elsword frowned. "I'm trying to watch something hilarious."

Chung stopped squirming around and let me carry him to the basement, and the camera followed us.

**Elsword POV**

"Now, go!" I commanded. Everyone ran to the door Altaru and Chung had gone into and piled up whatever they could find at the door, so that they couldn't open it.

"Good job, kids." I nodded. Aisha whacked me on the head for saying that.

"I'm still older, you know!" Aisha snapped. "What gives you the right to say such a thing?!"

* * *

**Chung ****POV**

I woke up, and I found I was sitting on a chair, hands tied behind my back. I then remembered that we were playing truth or dare, and I managed to get caught my Altaru.

"Oh snap!" was the words I was trying to say, but they came out quite differently.

"MMPPH!" My voice hit the cloth and came out as a puny muffle.

"Oh, Chung. " Altaru smiled. "You're awake, Chung-chan~"

I was thinking, why the heck would she tie me up then be so happy about it? Then it dawned on me. The horrible truth came to me in a flash. Sweat rolled down my cheek as my skin turned pale (even though it's already really pale anyway).

There's no telling what she would do to me!

"Calm down Chung, I was just joking." Altaru giggled. "I wouldn't do anything like that." She took off the cloth and I almost collapsed due to no oxygen.

* * *

**Altaru POV**

It had been half an hour since I had caught Chung. We had literally sat there not doing anything for thirty minutes, maybe talk about life once in a while. Did I ever tell you Chung looks really cute? Now I know why Haru is always after him.

Not only that but he's not really experienced in love so he's really cute when we go into love and he gets all flustered, and on top of-

"Ahem. Altaru!" Chung shouted. "Earth to Altaru! This is the seventh call! Are you there-"

" Shut up, I am." I retorted.

"Weeeelll..." Chung started. "My arms are really hurting right now, since I've been on this chair for who knows how long-"

"Thirty minutes." I stated.

"-And I think I can't actually feel my bottom anymore. Could you release me, Pleassseeeee?"

Chung then put on this puppy face. It was super effective.

"A-alright Chung." I went to the back of his chair and fiddled with the knots, hoping it would suddenly undo. But it didn't.

"Uh... Chung?" I stuttered.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I-I forgot how I tied you up..."

Chung's eyes grew huge, and he jiggled his wrists to see for himself. He would be horrifying to watch for some people, but he was quite amusing to me. And Haru would probably like it too.

Chung spent the next fifteen minutes trying to pry the ropes off with the chair, I dunno.

"I-I'l go get help!" I exclaimed. I opened the door-at least, tried to open the door. But hey, waddaya know, the door wouldn't budge.

" The door won't open!" I screamed. Laughing could be heard outside. I slammed myself against the door, but it still wouldn't move.

"Try the window!" Chung suggested.

"It's too high..." I gritted my teeth. " And I left my wand outside. I'm so useless, aren't I?"

Chung laughed a really nervous laugh. "Well, at least we aren't going to die of starvation or anything, right? A-and I'm sure Hana will save us!"

"What should we do now?" I asked, trying my best to stay calm, as Chung was really freaking out. "Should I try and undo your bonds?"

Chung leaned back on his chair. "Oh, don't worry about it. I don't really care anyway."

I blushed when I heard what he had just said, and then blushed too. Then he must've realized something else, because he jolted back in his chair.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE MY CLOTHES?!" He screamed. "WHY AM I ONLY WEARING A SINGLET AND BOXERS?!"

"Well, I was planning to hurt you a little, but now, since it happened to be like this..." I explained. "Eh heh heh-"

"GIGA STREAM RAGE!" A giant laser came through to the door, obviously Hana's. "What's going on in here?"

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all..." I stuttered. Chung raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been hurting Chung again?" Hana ran up to Chung and hugged him tight, earning loads of laughs outside.

I facepalmed. "Just get us outta here Hana."

* * *

**That's it. But before Hana goes berserk over me posting my stories, I have decided to have a second version of this chapter, made by Hana. JUST HURRY UP HANA OR ILL BE THE ONE GOING BERSERK!**


End file.
